In the End
by verbal acuity
Summary: NiouKiri - Kirihara's trying to figure out what's wrong with Niou and Yagyuu. The answer might come to him without even trying - non-graphic PWP, I guess. oneshot.


Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi owns it all. I just borrow for fun.

Notes: I felt like trying first-person out since I've never.. done it before. And this entire thing was basically an experiment. Hah.

Warnings: Slight D1. Yagyuu/Kirihara, sort of. Mainly Niou/Kirihara, though. Non-graphic PWP, I guess it could be called. Not even _close_ to being graphic, actually. Kirihara point of view because he's my bby, yay!

* * *

IN THE END

Niou-senpai really pisses me off. Everyday it's 'brat' this, or 'kid' that. I'm only a year younger than him; soon I'll be in high school with him! He shouldn't be calling me a kid. It makes me feel... immature and... and... buchou's been telling me how mature I'm getting! So Niou-senpai can't really call me immature when 'Mura-buchou so obviously says otherwise.

I nodded to myself, grinning. There was nothing Niou-senpai could do to get me down anymore. I have buchou's good graces.

...Well, except _that_.

Since when did Niou-senpai let anyone push him around anyway? What is Yagyuu-senpai doing, calling Niou-senpai a useless human being? Even more, why is Niou-senpai just standing there and _letting_ Yagyuu-senpai say all that?

That's not the Niou-senpai I know!

"Niou-kun," I heard Yagyuu-senpai say and could just imagine him pushing his glasses up, as _usual_. "I honestly don't know how I've put up with you all this time. You're immoral. You don't know what's right or wrong-" What was Yagyuu-senpai trying to say? Sure Niou-senpai was immoral and didn't understand what could or couldn't get him in trouble (because he didn't _care_), but that didn't mean Yagyuu-senpai could just up and _hate him_. That wasn't fair! "-And what's going on is definitely _wrong_, Niou-kun."

"Wrong, Yagyuu? _Nothing_ is going on," Niou-senpai said, and I really wished I knew what they were talking about. What did Niou-senpai do that was so wrong? Maybe if I didn't _almost_-walk-in so late, I would have been able to hear the whole conversation. "Just get over it and let me be who I want to be!"

"Niou-kun-"

"Shut the fuck up, Yagyuu!"

Before I knew it, Niou-senpai was right there, slamming the door open and smacking me right in the face with it. I fell back onto the floor and slid into the wall with a groan. I'm kinda dizzy...

"Kirihara?"

I opened my eyes, only to see Yagyuu-senpai's hand on Niou-senpai's shoulder, stopping him from coming near me. "Stay away from him, Niou-kun," he said and kneeled in front of me. "Come on, Kirihara-kun. I'll take you to the infirmary." He gave a small glare behind his back to Niou-senpai, then helped me up.

But I don't want to go with you, Yagyuu-senpai. I want to see what's wrong with Niou-senpai! I wanted to say, but I could barely stand up straight and Yagyuu-senpai's arm was already around my waist and lifting me up for him to carry me. I didn't know he was this strong. Shit, I didn't even know he cared this much. Though that's probably just because he's mad at Niou-senpai.

"Senpai, you don't have to carry me," I said, finally, eyes never leaving Niou-senpai until we turned the corner. But Yagyuu-senpai didn't say anything or put me down. "What's wrong with Niou-senpai?"

There was a glint, just then, in Yagyuu-senpai's glasses. I swear I saw it, really. And he tensed, too, at the mention of Niou-senpai's name. Maybe Niou-senpai likes a girl and Yagyuu-senpai's jealous because they won't be so good with doubles anymore because all Niou-senpai can think about is poontang (I don't know what it is... I've just heard Marui-senpai say it around Niou-senpai when Marui-senpai was talking about a girl he thought was cute- maybe Yanagi-senpai or 'Mura-buchou can tell me what it is).

He finally put me down on the little bed thing in the nurse's office, but he didn't leave. Why wasn't he leaving?

"Yagyuu-senpai... you don't have to stay, I'm fine," I said, but he didn't move, only sat down across from the bed I was on. And when the nurse came in, he still stayed, but I could tell he wanted to be somewhere. Maybe he wanted to find Niou-senpai and try to convince him that tennis- that _doubles_- is more important than some girl! "You can leave, senpai," I broke the silence the nurse left when she walked away. She said I could go, but I was really hoping Yagyuu-senpai would stay and say something.

My hopes crashed when he stood up and walked to the door with a curt nod. "Take better care of yourself, Kirihara-kun," he said, then closed the door. He never did answer my question.

- - - -

I really don't think Yagyuu-senpai did a good job of convincing Niou-senpai that doubles is more important than girls. They aren't even... playing doubles anymore right now. Niou-senpai even asked me for a singles match! But Yagyuu-senpai declined for me before I could even say anything. I did kinda wanna play singles against Niou-senpai, though.

But I have to admit, it's nice watching Niou-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai play singles against each other. Yagyuu-senpai had offered to play him. Said something like: 'You injured Kirihara-kun with a door, what will you do to him in a match?' I never knew Yagyuu-senpai cared so much.

Niou-senpai's winning, but not for long, I can tell. They must have made a bet or something because they're trying the best they can to win. But I really think Yagyuu-senpai will win, I'm sorry to say.

"Akaya!"

Oh, shit. Fukubuchou caught me doing nothing.

"Yes, fukubuchou?" I asked, finally managing to turn away from my senpais' match. Fukubuchou looks really mad.

"Laps, for the rest of practice, for doing nothing!"

"Yessir," I groaned and ran my laps the rest of practice. I never did find out who won the match.

- - - -

In the changerooms, only me and Niou-senpai are left. I dunno what was taking him so long to shower, but Yagyuu-senpai and everyone else left. I guess buchou had to leave, and fukubuchou decided he should go with him. Yanagi-senpai must've given Niou-senpai the key, then. Though it's kinda weird being alone with Niou-senpai after the fight between him and Yagyuu-senpai. There really shouldn't be a difference between us.. right?

I was so wrong.

As I was pulling on my uniform pants, Niou-senpai stopped me with a warm hand. He had me cornered against my locker, the only thing covering his naked, wet body was a towel.. and I only had on my underwear and my uniform pants half on.

I trembled as his hand touched my face and pulled my chin up for our eyes to meet. I wanted to close my eyes and will this all away, but the amazing blue of his eyes was pulling me in until...

His lips pressed to mine, soft, yet demanding, and his arms found their way around my waist. Never had Niou-senpai been this gentle with me. It's almost.. weird. And I wondered idly for a moment if this was really Yagyuu-senpai doing this, trying to find a way to get me to stay away from Niou-senpai. Maybe Yagyuu-senpai just wanted Niou-senpai all to himself.. maybe it didn't have anything to do with doubles after all.

Did Yagyuu-senpai love Niou-senpai?

"Akaya," Niou-senpai-who-I-thought-might-really-be-Yagyuu-senpai said against my lips and I moaned to the feeling, the vocal vibrations going through my mouth. But if this is really Yagyuu-senpai... why did he call me 'Akaya' instead of 'Kirihara-kun'? Yagyuu-senpai would never do that, would he?

But he did perfect being Niou-senpai, just like Niou-senpai had perfected being Yagyuu-senpai. The Gentleman and the Trickster. There was no room for me in D1. No room at all. Why was Niou-senpai-who-I-am-now-_sure_-is-Yagyuu-senpai doing this? Did he want to hurt Niou-senpai like Niou-senpai hurt him?

...Or does he want to hurt me by making me like Niou-senpai when it's really Yagyuu-senpai who's doing this... just so Niou-senpai will turn me down and make me stay away from their perfect doubles relationship?

Yagyuu-senpai, when did you become such a trickster?

Niou-senpai's (Yagyuu-senpai's?) mouth was on my neck now, biting and suckling.. pulling moans from my throat. I need to say something. Anything. To make Yagyuu-senpai _stop_. If I close my eyes, I can will the fact that Yagyuu-senpai looks like Niou-senpai right now away and see only Yagyuu-senpai so Niou-senpai can't hurt me later.. so I can confront Yagyuu-senpai later. That's right. I'm not as stupid as you think I am, Yagyuu-senpai. I'm growing up.

Why do you hate me so much?

He has me undressed completely. And he's lost his towel, too. But I still refuse to look up at his face, his _eyes_. Because if I do, I will believe the illusion and get hurt. Yagyuu-senpai wants to hurt me...

The finger is under my chin again, making me look. I closed my eyes. Please, don't make me look. I don't.. I don't want... Yagyuu-senpai, _please_.

"Akaya, why won't you look at me?"

...Niou-senpai.

My eyes opened and it was all over. I saw only Niou-senpai... and Niou-senpai saw me. There is no Yagyuu-senpai. There is only me.. and Niou-senpai. Damn it all now. If I get hurt, I get hurt. Just let me feel _Niou-senpai_ touching me. Please, Niou-senpai... touch me. I don't care if it's an illusion or not from Yagyuu-senpai. This feels good.

It hurts when he pushes in, and the cold lockers against my back sting... but I can manage. After all, I see only Niou-senpai.

And I was wrong again. In the end... there was no Yagyuu-senpai.

* * *

End Notes: Comments really are appreciated. Especially since this was an experiment. I need opinions. Thank you.


End file.
